Love notes and yellow daisies
by PINK88
Summary: Post S4 fic. Luke and Lorelai are not together, Rory's at Yale, she and Lorelai aren't speaking because of the whole Dean fiasco. JAVAJUNKIE ALL THE WAY. chapter 5 IS UP. please R.R. reviews would be appreciated. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** it's just something I thought of and decided to share with my fellow fans.

**Disclaimer:** needless to say that the wonderful A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**Summary:** some one is sending Lorelai daisies and little love notes.

Lorelai and Luke, of course.

* * *

**Love notes and yellow daisies**

"I can't do this Luke, I'm so sorry, I thought I could but I can't, please don't hate me... say you don't hate me..."

He looked at her, he wanted so much to tell her but he couldn't find the words or his voice for that matter.

His heart broke, he never thought, not in a million years that this would happen on their first date.

He took her hand, in his mind he thought it could be the last time he would be able to touch her like that, and led her to the bench that was near by.

As they sat she said "say something Luke, tell me you don't hate me for doing this"

He looked down, and as he let go of her hand her heart broke.

Suddenly he got up and started walking to his truck, she followed him wiping the tears from her eyes.

They drove in silence, she wanted so much for him to hold her hand and tell her he understands.

When they got to her house she reach for the door to get out of the car and hesitated, maybe he would tell her now, but he didn't, she closed the door behind her and walked to her house.

She started crying and stopped on her track, he could tell something was wrong "Lorelai" he called and got out of the car

"I'm sorry" he said, she didn't turn "tell me what's wrong" she turned her eyes red and swollen and said "I can't say"

"We were always able to tell each other everything even if it was bad"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

"I can't"

"Yes you can, tell me what I did wrong, I'm a big boy I can handle it"

"Oh, no... Its not you Luke... I'm so sorry, you are sweet and kind, it's not about you, I'm sorry if I led you to believe you did something wrong"

"Then what is it Lorelai, tell me... I'll help..."

"You can't"

"You know what... I'm going to go now and if you change your mind you know where to find me"

"Will you wait for me?"

"Wait?" he asked with a confused look

"Until I fix everything and..."

"I wish you'd tell me..."

"I can't"

"yeah, I got that part" she looked down, she didn't blame him for being hurt, he looked at her his eyes searching for a sign, a clue maybe, something that would tell him what is wrong, she didn't move her mind racing with thoughts and fear that he will go now and never come back

"I'll wait" he said finely

She raised her eyes and met his, she wasn't crying any more, some how talking to him always calm her down "you would?" she then asked not loosing eye contact with him

"Yes"

Then she reached for his hand and cupped it with both her hands

"I need you so much and the thought of not being able to confide in you drives me mad, but I'm sorry, I cant, I can only say that Rory and I are in a very weird place right now and I have to deal with her"

"Is she alright?" he asked worried

"She will be"

"I'm sure she will"

"Some how when you say it, it sounds better, I actually almost believe you" she said releasing her fingers from his and putting her worm hand on his chick

"At least you're feeling better"

"Yeah, better, thank you for being Luke and understanding"

"Go get some sleep"

"Good night Luke" she said with smile

"Night crazy lady" and he turned to leave

"Wait!" she ordered

He turned to look at her

"What kind of a date is it when you don't kiss me good night?"

"That's why I hate dating... all those unwritten rules"

She leaned in closing her eyes and pressed her lips gently against his, as he closed the space between them to deepen the kiss she put her hand on his chick and smile through the kiss, and he pulled away and said

"What now?"

"Nothing..."

Her hand went to his neck and she pulled him in for another sweet long kiss, her tongue brushed his lower lip and he shivered, parting his lips he gave her access and their tongues met for a slow, long, passionate dance till they couldn't breathe of course

"It's really late"

"I know"

"See you tomorrow?" he asked hopeful

"I don't know"

"Ok"

"Good night Luke"

"Good night Lorelai"

And he was gone

she got inside and set on the couch, realizing she just told Luke she cant be with him she started crying, Rory who was still awake watched her mother crying but froze, she didn't know what to say to her, not after all the horrible things she said to her last night.

She went back to her room, lying on her bed she cried her self to sleep.

Lorelai woke up at 7:30 am, with a face that said

'Why the hell do I keep this bed if I don't get any sleep...?'

She was tired with the inn keeping her busy all day and thoughts of Rory crowding her mind all night.

It was hard.

As those thoughts running in her head she walked to her bathroom and Looking in the mirror she saw a tear down her cheek,

Luke,

she thought, remembering the date they had after the opening when she sadly told him she can't do this right now with Rory and her being in a weird place.

She stood there in the parking lot in Hartford and told him she needs time, she smiled, how sweet was he for letting her take her time,

He was all she needed but yet she feared her self pity and her rotten mood would drive him away

"oh Rory" she said in frustration, she missed her, after she insisted on taking her grandmothers offer they parted without a proper goodbye just a dry hug and cold empty words.

And then it was the same when she came back, holding their emotions, not knowing what to say or how to say it, she went of to start her second year at Yale and they haven't spoken since.

She got dressed and walked out the door to Luke's.

"Coffee" she said sitting down at the counter smiling while he poured her coffee not looking at her and went to take orders

She finished her coffee put some money on the counter and left, She knew he would get tired of waiting for her, 'I guess he got tired' she thought and made a note in her mind to come in after closing time and talk to him.

"Hi Sook" Lorelai said walking into the kitchen

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

She made a face

"That good ha..." she Sookie said sarcastically and poured her a cup of coffee

"I just wish that every thing would go back to how it use to be"

She said frustrated "I mean Rory is barely speaking to me,

My parents... well don't even get me started on that and on top of all in love with my best friend and I can't even tell him I need him

Because I'm a coward... and I hate where I am right now,

I swear if I could only get Rory to talk to me every thing will be back to normal..."

She caught her breath and looked at Sookie who was about to say something and continued "and don't say call her because it's not like I can't call her, I call her but she's cold and distant and I miss her and I'm alone and I feel like I'm loosing her and I don't even know what to say to make her understand... Understand my side of the story, why I said those things..."

Sookie stood beside her and rubbed her back she didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better

"Why don't you go home early, go rest and call Rory,

ask her to come home and talk, use that mother tone you hate so much and make her listen, sweetie she loves you, and you're best friends she needs to know you're not mad at her, I mean you're the grown up for once use that and make the first move you'll feel better you'll see, she'll come around..."

"I don't know, and Luke something is going on with him, he didn't even talk to me this morning, I knew he wouldn't wait for me forever, after he read that book he probably found a nice little girlfriend who didn't want him to wait..."

"What are you talking about? What book? Since when does Luke read books?"

"Oww, I'm just babbling here, not every thing I say has to make sense, does it?"

"Well you got me there"

Lorelai parked the car at her house around noon and walked towards the porch, there by the door was a single yellow daisy placed on a piece of paper, She looked around and picked it up, smelling her favorite flower she opened the paper and read aloud

"In my life there is only you, in my dreams only your smile, in my heart the warmth of your touch and one hope to have you in my arms"

It didn't say who's it from, she smiled, not something she did often, and walked inside.

* * *

thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think. good or bad, i'd like to hear it.


	2. chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** it's just something I thought of and decided to share with my fellow fans.

**Disclaimer:** needless to say that the wonderful A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**Summary:** some one is sending Lorelai daisies and little love notes.

Lorelai and Luke, of course.

* * *

**Love notes and yellow daisies**

She must've read it a hundred time, trying to read between the lines, to catch some kind of clue, but nothing, the note was printed, so there was no handwrite.

and the daisy smelled so fresh she thought, She picked up the phone and dialed without thinking

"Halo"a voice on the other side answered

"Hi" Lorelai said

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Not so good..."

"Oh"

"I'm not mad at you" Lorelai said after a long pause

"I know"

"I miss you" she tried hard not to cry

"I know"

"Very, very much"

Silence

"Come home"

Silence

"Please..."

"Mom I..."

"Don't do this Rory, please, I miss you and I'm so sorry for everything, I should've acted differently I know that now... please say you'll come home..."

"Oh mom... I'm sorry to, and I miss you too so much and I wanted to come really I did But I couldn't face you knowing what you thought of me"

"Nothing of what I think of you could ever change, Rory, you're my best friend, the sane part of my life, honey, you're my everything, You always were and that will never change, I should've made that clear to you instead of judging you... I'm sorry sweetie..."

"Its ok mom, I'll come home as soon as I can and we'll talk, I missed talking to you"

"Me to, so much" she said snuffling her nose

"Don't cry mom"

"I'm not crying, its happy tears..."

"Any type of tears accounts as crying..."

"I missed your wittiness"

"It was hardly..."

"Well I know you can do better but still..."

"So how's the inn?"

"Oh... its fine, Sookie is driving the kitchen staff crazy, I don't know how they put up with her, I mean it's not like we pay them enough for their tolerance..."

"I missed Sookie, and davey how is he, big I bet?"

"Yeah he's getting pretty big, he's adorable like his mother..."

"And Luke, how is he and his coffee?"

"Their both fine" she said with a sad and almost voiceless tone

"What was that all about... did you and Luke have a fight again?"

"No Hon no fights, everything is just as it use to be" she said with a pout

"So you still annoy him for a living"

"It was for a living if I would've gotten paid for it, But no one in this town seem acknowledge the fact that I'm working so hard"

"Pour man, but still you sound weird, oh... mom I got to go"

"Oh, ok go be smart now..."

"Bye mom"

"Bye Hon"

Lorelai woke up at 9 after falling asleep on the couch, she got up and went to talk to Luke but he wasn't there, no lights, 'it was only nine he couldn't be sleeping' she thought

She sat there for a few minutes thinking 'probably on a date that little... uhhh... I can't believe I'm waiting for him...' she said getting up finely giving up and went home.

There on her door step just like earlier today ware lying another daisy and a note

"Those eyes I long to, I see them every night in my dreams, if you could only see me, your touch, I imagine how it feels like every minute of the day, I want to touch you and feel you, my only wish is to be close to you, why are you so far?"

She smiled and went inside to dial the phone

"Halo"

"Some one has been leaving daisies and notes on my door step..."

"Mom?"

"Did you hear me? I have a secret admirer..."

"Sounds like it"

"Who could it be, I mean I know every one here, no one is romantic enough to do this kind of gestures..."

"Maybe its Luke..."

"What makes you think so Sherlock?"

"Mom he has feeling for you... and I know you don't want to hear this but it's true"

"I don't think love notes are his things Hon..."

"You have a point"

"So what do I do with those notes?"

"Emm, enjoy it while it lasts...?"

"Funny girl"

"Always thought so"

"How was your day?"

"Tiring..."

"Go rest then, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Goodnight mom"

"Night kiddo"

'Could it be Luke? And where the hell was he tonight?' she asked herself and dialed again

"Halo" said a sleepy voice

"Where the hell are you mister?"

"Where did you call?"

"Your apartment"

"There's your answer..."

"Why are you asleep so early?"

"I didn't know I needed your permission to sleep"

"Don't be a smart ass..."

"Sorry, I had a long day, I was tired"

"Sorry I woke you"

"Its ok, is everything alright?"

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know"

"Lorelai"

"I've been getting daisies and notes lately... well today actually..."

"You've been getting flowers and notes... so what's wrong?"

"I don't know who sends them"

"Well maybe you don't need to know"

"I need to know, I can't just sit here, what if he stops one day and I'll never know who he is?"

"Well... Then enjoy it while it lasts..."

"That's exactly what Rory said"

"Smart kid"

"Why didn't you talk to me this morning?"

Silence

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you..."

"I was busy I guess"

"Luke I..."

"Lorelai" he cut her off "I was asleep when you called"

"Sorry, goodnight Luke"

"Night"

She smelled the daisy again and said

"So it wasn't mister not-so-romantic-and-grumpy-all-the-time-diner-guy, any chance for a clue here miss daisy?" When the flower obviously didn't answer back she said "Didn't think so... but I like you anyway"

* * *

Review, please, thanks.

Next chapter Lorelai is determined to find out who the mystery man is.

A Little one on one with Kirk.

* * *


	3. chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: it's just something I thought of and decided to share with my fellow fans.

**Disclaimer:** needless to say that the wonderful A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**Summary:** some one is sending Lorelai daisies and little love notes.

Lorelai and Luke, of course.

* * *

**Love notes and yellow daisies**

In the morning she found another note and yes another daisy lying down on the ground, she picked it up and looked at the note

"The sun don't shine in my world without you, the world has no sound for yours is the only sound my heart desires"

She read with a frustrated smile, she wanted so much to know who he was...

She decided to check with the one person who didn't miss a thing of what was going on her porch...

"Hi Babette, good morning"

"Hi ya doll, how are ya?"

"Babette, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what's on your mind?"

"Did you see someone on my porch this morning?"

"No doll no one but Kirk"

Lolelai smacked her forehead and said "He couldn't be stupid enough to use Kirks mailing service... thanks Babette... later"

And she was off to find Kirk...

She found him sitting at Luke's with lulu

"Coffee please" she said to Luke and headed to Kirks table

"Kirk..." she said aloud "good morning lulu"

"Good morning Lorelai"

"Outside Kirk" he took a bite "now Kirk"

Luke brought her the mug she took a sip put the mug on the table and pushed Kirk outside...

"So I hear you're leaving me presents on my porch Kirk, so who is it Kirk, spit it out"

"If you are referring to my mailing duties then I can't tell you... it's called confidentiality Lorelai... I'm sure you've heard of it"

"Don't give me that confidentiality crap Kirk you're not the damn CIA... now start talking"

"I realize it's frustrating but I can't say"

"Who is it Kirk?" she was pointing a finger at him but he didn't seem do fear it

"I really can't say Lorelai" he said with no expression on his face

"If I don't break you I know some one who will Kirk, really break you, I'm talking bones here, want to guess who would do the breaking Kirk?"

He wasn't intimidated

"On second thought" she continued "take a look inside Kirk" She pointed to the diner "he wears flannel and a backwards cap... And I'm getting him right now if you don't start singing..."

"I don't know o.k." he finely broke

"Explain!!!"

"I got some money left at the Mail Boxes Etc. with instructions to buy daisies and wait for notes to come in the mail and put in at your door step"

She was shocked

"I tried to wait near the mail box to see who leaves the notes but I couldn't see any one suspicious... I'm sorry I can be of help to you"

"It's ok Kirk"

"And please don't say anything to Luke he is already pissed at me for running naked that night, I realize it was a long time ago but this guy, something is wrong with him, its not like I haven't apologized, he just wouldn't forget..."

"Don't worry Kirk I wont say anything" she said with a playful smile

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back inside and finish the breakfast I was eating with my girlfriend"

"Sure Kirk... sorry"

They went back inside and she sat at the counter where Luke placed her mug in front of her "what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing just me being me driving Kirk crazy, it's my fun"

"Kind of like me and Taylor"

"Yeah kind of..." she said with her mind floating to her mystery man

"So you want to eat or what?"

She wasn't there

"Lorelai..."

"Ah"

"Where are you? Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry, you were saying...?"

"I asked if you want to order"

"Yeah sure..." her mind was still miles away

"So what will you have?"

She imagined how he looked like, how their first date would be like, how he kisses

"Lorelai, snap out of it"

"What?"

"I don't have all day, what will you have?"

"Muffin and more coffee, please" she smiled and added "to go... I'm late"

She took it a minute later and headed to the inn

"Michel where's Sookie?"

"I don't know" he said annoyed by her presence

"Sorry, good morning Michel dearest can you please tell me where Sookie is?"

"She's not here yet"

"And for that I called you dearest... I tell you it's a sick world we live in"

"How can it be any different with you in it" he said as she walked away

"I heard it mister"

"You scare me"

"I should" she yelled from her office "I am your boss after all, a tiny little detail you seem to forget"

As she went back to the desk he sighed "and you can sigh all you want cause I don't give a..." she spotted Sookie coming in and yelled "Sookie, kitchen pronto..."

They went inside and gave the staff a 5 minutes break

"So what's this all about?"

"Well first I talked to Rory and I think its going to be fine"

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you two crazy girls"

"She said she missed you and she'll come as soon as she can"

"Oh I missed her too that mini you"

"Ok now for another highlight..."

"Ooh tell, tell..."

"Ready, ok, I, your friend, best friend, miss fabulous, me, Lorelai Gilmore have been getting for the second day in a row daisies and romantic little note from a secret admirer, how about that..."

"No!"

"No? That's all you have to say?"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Ok another word please"

"No!"

"Sookie..."

"Sorry, are you serious? From who?"

"Which part of the word secret admirer didn't you get?"

"Sorry, so how, when?"

"Kirk has been delivering it and don't go there he doesn't know, some money was left for him to buy the daisies with instructions and he sends the notes through the mail"

"That's clever, that some one really put a thought into it"

"I'd say, its sounds like a bad version of 'you've got mail' not that the real version was so good..."

"So what does it say, in the notes?

She took the notes out from her purse and handed them to Sookie

"This is so sweet... ooh... but who could it be?

"Rory said something about Luke but you know him, he's not a flower note kind of guy... right?"

"Definitely not, but there's no one else, I mean who would know about you and the daisies and be romantic enough to pull this?"

"I have no idea"

"But I'll tell you one thing, I really wanted it to be Luke" she said with a gloomy face "I tried to tell him last night how much I need him but he cut me off"

"What do you mean cut you off? Do you think he doesn't...?

"I hope not, I tried to tell him on the phone, I woke him up, he was asleep, I tried... but I'm so afraid he got tired of waiting and moved on"

"Oh honey I really hope he didn't"

"Yeah me to, but I have to find a way to tell him"

"You will sweetie, you will, now that every thing is working out with you and Rory, you will tell him"

"I just hope I'm not too late, and I can't do it now because Rory doesn't have a clue about what happened with him and I have to tell her before I talk to him... I just hope it won't be too late I don't know if I could bear it"

"So you just have to make sure you talk to Rory as soon as possible"

"I will... so 5 minutes break was over a long time ago..."

"Well don't worry about it I perform very well under pressure"

"Yeah I know just don't hurt your self or any one else for that matter"

"I'll go get them back"

"See you later"

"Later"

The day went by fast, and Rory was suppose to come next weekend,

Lorelai was happy but still thought about her mystery man, she rushed home to find another note that said "sometimes I imagine you looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes saying you love me, but you don't and it breaks my heart"

"Damn you... who ever you are for not having the guts to say those things to my face... damn you"

* * *

So what do you think? You think I should continue with the notes or just get them together?

Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you very much for reading.

* * *


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** needless to say that the wonderful A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

A/N:  I know I'm slow and season 5 as already started but this fic will be over soon. Hope you'll read and review.

Love notes and yellow daisies

**Part 4**

The next morning, Lorelai ran down to her porch but there was no note, not even a flower. A wave of disappointment washed her to Luke's for breakfast. Still thinking of her mystery man, she sat at a table, dreaming

"Morning" he said pouring her coffee, she didn't answer "Lorelai" he tried again

"Ha...?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing..." she pouted and sipped her coffee

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing, get me my breakfast"

"Fine" he said and left

After she finished her breakfast which was served to her by lane she went to the counter to pay "I'm sorry" she said looking at him

"What for?"

"For not telling you what's bothering me..."

"It's ok... you don't have to..."

"I didn't get a note today..."

"Ahh..."

"I hope he didn't bale on me..."

"Uh ha..."

"Hey listen I need to the bathroom is it open upstairs?"

"Amm, no, it's locked" he said nervous "and I can go up there with you because I'm busy, sorry..."

"So give me a key..."

"I'm busy Lorelai..."

"Why are you like this? Do you have a girlfriend up there?"

He didn't answer and went to take orders but she chased him "you have a woman up there? Answer me Luke"

"What if I do...?"

"Oh my God... I can't believe this..." she ran to the door and left the diner

"Lorelai" he called after her but she didn't answer "shit" he said to him self

Two days went by, Lorelai didn't go to the diner, there were no notes and she was beginning to think she was never going to hear from her mystery man again. She came home that evening to find a note and a daisy lying on her porch, she smiled, she missed his words, she picked it up and went inside

"I want to tell you but I'm afraid, I want to make your sad blue eyes shine again and hold you forever close to my heart, I want to show you how much I love only you, I want to tell you but I can't"

The tears started coming down, she could feel him as if he was there kissing her tears away but she didn't want him. How sad was it that she got those beautiful notes from this romantic guy and all she wanted was to be in Luke's arms

She picked up the phone and dialed

"Luke's"

"Hey..."

"Lorelai"

"Did you really move on?"

"Lorelai"

"I think I deserve to know, I'm not mad, I just need to know"

He didn't answer

"So I take that as a yes"

"Lorelai, I..." he wanted so much to tell her but she cut him off and said

"I have to go" she hung up before he had chance to say anything

The days went by and the notes were a regular part of her day, all those lovely word about how he dreams about her every night, how he imagined what her touch would feel like, her lips, her hands...

It was amazing, it was like he made love to her with words

And now that Luke moved on she didn't have a choice but to move on as well. She waited for that one note that would ask her to meet him but it never came.

Rory came home that weekend and Lorelai was so happy. She felt she had to put Luke far from her mind and heart. He had moved on, she didn't blame him, she loved him for waiting for as long as he did.

"Mom" Rory said finely after a long silent "I missed you, I'm so sorry"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry too..." Lorelai replied and hugged her daughter as tight as she could

"I will never hurt you again... and I'm never leaving this house"

"Ohh, Rory... I love you but honey, you have to go back to Yale..."

"I know"

"But... you're here now and we're gonna make up for all those hours I've spent alone in this house"

"Sound like a plan"

"So do you wanna see the notes?"

"Ohh, yes... I wanna see what's up with your Casanova..."

"He's ok"

"Assuming it's a he..."

"Rory!"

"I'm kidding, just show me already"

After Rory read the notes and laughed at how corny they were she said "let's go to Luke's, I missed him, God I missed his coffee more..."

"I'm tired honey, why don't you go"

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on between you two?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's old news and... arr... forget it..."

"Mom, what is it?"

"I love him"

"At least you're admitting it... that's a start"

"Funny"

"So you love him and he loves you, that's great"

"Not so..."

"Why not?"

"Because he moved on"

"Were you guys together and broke up?"

"No we weren't together"

"So how did he move on exactly?"

"He has a girlfriend"

"Sorry mom"

"Yeah well, it's my fault..."

"How is that?"

"I asked him to wait for me, when everything was a mess between us"

"Oh, mom... why did you do that?"

"I couldn't just be with him Rory... not when we were in this huge fight"

"Mom, you have to tell him how you feel... girlfriend or no girlfriend he loves you, he always have... even a blind man could see"

"I can't... I won't do that to him"

"So what? You're just gonna do nothing?"

"I missed the train... there's nothing I can do"

"Aren't you going to fight for him, for his love? Why are you giving up?"

"Because... he made up his mind, he waited and I didn't make a move, he deserves to move on... he can not wait forever"

"I'm sorry mom... this is all my fault"

"No Rory, it's my fault, I should've reacted differently"

"I love you mom"

"Oh, honey, me too very much"

"So are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Pizza?"

"Why not..."

Please review and tell me what you think.

I think the next chapter will be the last one.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** needless to say that the wonderful A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**A/N:** I know I'm slow and season 5 as already started but this fic will be over soon. Hope you'll read and review.

**

* * *

**

**A big thank you to Chelsea.** I know many of you suggested I get a Beta reader, I did. So Chelsea, thank you.

* * *

**Love notes and yellow daisies**

Rory went back to Yale after the weekend leaving Lorelai alone in the big house again. Her days were filled with worries about the inn and bad coffee because she never did get near the diner, fearing she would run into Luke and his new girlfriend.

The notes kept coming. It was the only light in her day. Morning and evening with the daisies like always, and the words that melted her heart.

One note she kept in her purse and always read it before she went to sleep "I love you. I wish there was an easy way to face you and tell you that you are everything."

He had to be sweet she thought, and very romantic, if he could write the way he did. She wanted so much to meet him but felt helpless because after all there was nothing she could do. She tried Kirk, her only real link to him but that didn't go well.

"We'll be late Lorelai, come on."

"We're not going to be late Sookie."

"Well it's almost 8 and we were suppose to leave ten minutes a ago."

"I know, relax."

They went outside to find Kirk coming their way "Good morning Lorelai." he said in his usual apathetic face

"Kirk." she smiled and all the morning stress was gone when he took a note and a daisy from his bag "Thank you Kirk."

"Just doing my job Lorelai."

"Yeah well thank you anyway, now give me my daisy."

He handed her the flower and then the note. Sookie who was restless all morning to reach the inn in time for the important lunch suddenly felt at ease. She knew what those notes meant to her best friend especially after Luke had a girlfriend.

"Oh..." Lorelai said after reading the note, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What, what... let me read!" Sookie begged and Lorelai put the note in her hands, "I sit here alone wishing you were here to feel my heart when you're sailing through the rivers of my thoughts. I wish I could look into your eyes and run my fingers through your hair, I imagine the feel of it in my hands and sometimes I can almost smell it. You are my everything. I wish you were here"

"Oh, Lorelai... that is so beautiful."

"I know," she replied wiping the tears away.

"God... this is so frustrating... if its frustrating me I can imagine how you feel."

"You have no idea... sometimes I want to smother him for not telling me who he is but them I think of all these notes and those words and its all gone... I tell you if he comes to me one day I'll be one happy lady."

"I bet..."

"So, I see you've forgotten about the inn."

"Those words are just so beautiful it made me forget everything... I wish Jackson would send me romantic notes and flowers..."

"Yea well, there's only one who sends those and he is all mine..."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah... lucky me..."

"Ok, come on..."

The day went by fast. Rory called and the lunch went well. In Lorelai's mind this could easily pass for a successful day but there were two things missing, good coffee and her mystery man.

Babette waited for her when she came home, and asked her why she stopped going to Luke's. Lorelai diplomatically avoided answering and went to her door to get her evening note.

Lorelai went to bed that night thinking about him. Her heart told her it was time to let go of the notes, to let go of him. She gave up the thought of ever meeting him and feeling safe in his arms.

But the next morning it finely happened, and when she least expected.

She walked downstairs to get her morning daisy and note like she always did. She put it on the kitchen table knowing it was his regular words of love and made herself some coffee.

She sat down to read the note and suddenly she choked on her coffee. She couldn't believe what she was reading. "My love, I can't do this anymore, I have to see you, feel you, touch you, kiss you. I'll be waiting for you tonight at 9, at the bench near the Grill House in Hartford, please come or I'll know you don't want me and I'll be gone."

She took her things and drove as fast as she could to the inn.

"Sookie," she yelled, "come outside now, I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong?"

"He wants to meet me tonight in Hartford"

"Who?"

"Sookie..."

"Oh my god......"

"Yeah, oh my god will do it."

"So you're going of course..."

"I can't go, what if he's some kind of maniac... I can't go I'm scared."

"You're right we haven't really thought about it."

"What do I do?"

"But honey you have to at least see who he is... I'll go with you in case he is freaky..."

"Yeah, that's a good idea... but what about Davey?"

"I haven't gone out since he was born I deserve a night off."

"Yeah, you do... and you have to help me decide what to wear."

"Oh... I'm so excited for you... you finely going to meet your mystery man!"

"I'm so nervous..."

"I'm sure it will be fine, now to work, we have to finish early today."

"Yeah we do."

They drove to Hartford, it was 9 by the time they parked the car.

"I'll just wait out here with the cell phone in case something bad happens..."

They walked towards the bench and Sookie stopped when she spotted a man sitting on the bench with his back to them

"Oh my god he's really there, ooh... I can't wait to see him..."

"Ok, so this is it... wish me luck..."

"Good luck sweetie."

Her heart was racing when she walked towards the bench. She thought she was going to fall, her knees were so weak, she was barely walking, all she could see was the back of his hair.

The walk towards the bench felt like eternity to her, she stopped and took a deep breath. She turned to look at Sookie that ordered her to keep going.

It was 9:10 pm, she walked past the bench and turned to look at her mystery man who was sitting there with a single yellow daisy in his hand, he looked at her and smiled.

Tears came down Lorelai's cheeks, he got up and approached her slowly. She didn't back away, he wiped her tears and held her hoping she would stop crying as soon as possible.

"I wanted it to be you," she said still weeping, "I dreamt it would be you."

Sookie realized it was Luke when he got up. She was now crying too, seeing her best friend in the arms of the man she love for so long.

"I wanted so much for him to be you, I wanted to tell you I needed you so many times but I was afraid you moved on."

Luke stood there not saying anything just holding her in his arms

not wanting to let go. He didn't like it when she cried or any one else for that matter, but it's been too long since he held her, too long since he felt her heart beat, the warmth of her body against his. He could stand there forever with her in his arms.

"And you knew I needed you... just like always..." she said not being able to control her emotions or her tears since she was where she longed and dreamed to be for so many nights, safe in Luke's arm.

"You always know when I need you... how do you do it...?"

He broke the hug to look at her.

"Well you never were much of a talker but say something. Look at me I can't even shut up, what's wrong with me?"

"You never shut up. Why would you think something is wrong when you can't shut up."

"Oh my god... he speaks."

"Lorelai," he said annoyed.

"God I love it when you say my name."

He smiled.

"I wanted so much for him to be you" and then he kissed her passionately and slowly like earth had stopped moving when they touched. As they stood there holding each other she said "I love you so much."

"And I love you... I'm so glad you came I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"I love you... you have no idea how much... and where did you learn to write like this? It was you right? Or was it copied from a book or something?"

"What do you think?"

"I think butch Danes is not a romantic kinda guy. So who wrote it?"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Lorelai..."

"You wanna tell me you sat down and wrote all those words that made me cry every morning?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Well if you're good, you'll keep getting notes every morning."

"With a daisy?"

"If you're extra good."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Oh... you guys... I think this is the most I've cried since Davey was born." Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai let out a small laugh through the last remains of her tears "I saw that, mister romantic," Sookie commented when he rolled his eyes.

"If you say anything to any one about all this, I swear, you're banned from the diner for the rest of your life."

"At least now I know he hasn't changed too much..." Lorelai said with a smile and crossed her fingers with his.

"I won't say anything I promise."

"Let's go home, I'm tired... and you mister... you are coming home with me tonight," she said and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

From now on there will be a fresh new edition to the Gilmores, one that was always meant to be there and was never going anywhere.

Luke.

THE END

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time and reading.

Never pictured Luke as a poet but I guess anything could happen when your imagination start working overtime...

Thank you so much for your reviews.

I'll see you at the next fic, or at "not a kid".

Oh, bye the way, review and tell me what you think about the end.

You know I live for reviews because it helps me so much.

Thanks again. Bye.

**Tina** – can't wait for your review.

* * *


End file.
